The Offshore Pirate
by rwbyfics
Summary: An AU idea that I came up with after reading "The Offshore Pirate" by F. Scott Fitzgerald. I hope you enjoy. Please review!
1. I

**A/N: This is an AU idea I had, which is heavily based on "The Offshore Pirate" by F. Scott Fitzgerald. If you haven't read it, I highly recommend it, as it's a lovely piece of fiction. If not, then please enjoy this as a fun fic. I will be updating daily. I hope you enjoy, and if you have any questions, comments, concerns, or reviews, please feel free to drop me a message on Tumblr or a PM here. Tumblr is: rwbyficsonffn.**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

Brilliantine light danced and flitted across ripples of cerulean blue waves, nudging the side of a yacht that bobbed lazily. Up and down went the boat, and up and down went the seemingly single occupant of the deck. Rays of sunshine shone down onto the sleek floors of the deck, and the one person, who was reclined on a chair, lazily lifting her eyes to peer across glints of sheen against the ocean. Sighing softly, she stretched her hand in front of her, clenching and unclenching the hand that had been grabbing onto a book for the past half hour. Her other hand brought a yellow lemon that was likened to flaxen sunshine up to her lightly rouged lips.

She lowered and lifted her eyes, heavily batting them while lying down with her right knee propped up. The quiet silence was broken by the young woman turning a page with a quick flick of her hand, the soft swish of paper against finger creating a soothing rhythm against the ocean's heartbeat. She had petulant cyan eyes, her lips puckered with seeds budding against them. Her hair, long and snowy, was not cut short and waved, like other women, as was the style. In fact, it was pulled high up on her head, centered to the right, and had a small tiara embedded into the locks. She was admirably beautiful, but had a scornful mouth and eye, something to be careful of.

The sound of thudding footsteps, loud and intimidating, made the woman glance to the left, and roll her eyes.

"Weiss! Weiss! Weiss Schnee!" A man was calling her, someone very tall and clean-shaven, and dressed smartly in the latest fashion with the Schnee company crest embroidered onto his lapel.

"Pipe down, old man." The young woman, who was evidently named Weiss, said without looking from her book.

"The nerve! Young lady, you are to speak to me with respect and regard. If not – "

"Father, will you just shut up?" Weiss's whine, low and throaty, scratched and growled as it left her throat. She whipped her long hair over her shoulder and glared at her father. They shared the same eyes, the same cold demeanor, but Weiss carried it with a more elegant, less abrasive style.

Her father looked severely offended and wrathful, but swallowed his pride.

"I have met with the father of a particular marriage candidate. Ever since your… announcement, I have decided that we must get you married as soon as possible. This young lady is quite lovely, she's training to be a Huntress, just like you." The word 'announcement' made a vein in his neck bulge. Weiss had declared that she preferred the company of a woman in her bed a while ago, and it had taken her father a while to come around.

"Oh? Which academy did she attend?" Weiss asked lazily, her eyes lolling as far as they could go when she dropped her head over the edge of her chair.

"That I don't know. But I expect you to be there with me tonight, and I also expect you to be polite."

"No, Father. I refuse. I am intent on seeing _her_." The word was italicized with words, quickly and briefly, but clear as day. _She_ was a young woman who was caught in publicized affairs of love and lust, but Weiss was enthralled and fascinated with the idea of _her_.

"My dear girl," Weiss's father said softly. "You are chasing after thin air and the taste of a soft whim of adventure and excitement. I beg of you not to continue to fawn after the idea of someone, not their true form."

Weiss's eyes softened slightly, the blue tinted pools of ice melting. Then, they hardened.

"Shove off, you ancient fool."

"Young lady, what have you become?" Her father asked incredulously.

"What have I become?" Weiss was now standing up, her hand on her hip and her book and lemon abandoned. "This is because of you! Everything I am, I owe to you, unfortunately." The last word was like a dagger, piercing through the cautious layer of her father's air. His eyes were dark now, once a calm rippling blue that matched the ocean. His lips were set into a thin line.

"I am leaving now. Conduct yourself, you obnoxious, bratty child." He spat the words out, vehement and venomous.

Weiss fell back onto her seat and picked up her pulpy lemon. She attended to it with one last suck, and tossed it at his face. With a well-aimed throw, it splattered onto his cheek and he yelled in a fury like a vengeful god. With one last angry huff, he stalked off.


	2. II

**A/N: Thank you for the follows! I really appreciate it. Here is II, the next chapter of "The Offshore Pirate". Please enjoy and feel free to check out my tumblr. (rwbyficsonffn)**

**There are multiple fics that I haven't posted on here that are on my tumblr. **

**Thanks!**

The waves of the sea were now smoothed into a coating of indigo velvet. There was a ripple and sheen of the last rays of sunshine glancing off of the waves, and Weiss was walking along the deck, pacing like a cornered animal. Off in the distance, she heard a rowboat, the song of Vytal's little-known dialect resounding in the air. She smiled, slightly envious of their happiness and adventure, when the rowboat appeared next to the ladder of the yacht she stood by. There were three figures in the boat, and one was scrambling up the ladder.

"Surrender the ship, or jump overboard!" A merry voice cried in joy and excitement. The sun's final ray shone on a face, then a body, and then an entire figure. They stood in a quiet stillness, their eyes admiring and swiftly flitting across waists and necks and jaws.

The figure across from Weiss was around the same height as her, but was dressed far more casually. The figure was female, with a soft hipline that was traced by red fabric that ended high on her mid-thigh. Her playsuit was lined with black, and the wind frequently blew up the hems to show off the dark underside and her soft pale legs. Her gleaming eyes danced with soft admiration as she and Weiss met eyes and shied away from each other. Her dark hair was waved and then brushed out with vigor, resulting in a sleek pinned top, but a cloud of black frizz.

Weiss dug around in the pockets of her dress and pulled out her case of cigarettes and held it out. The young woman withdrew one and lit a match in a matter of a snap of her wrist. She lit both of their cigarettes and they gazed down at the two other shadowy figures that were unloading bags onto the deck. They crawled up the ladder and placed their hands on their hips. The pair was sweating, gleams and beads of sweat forming on their foreheads. The two figures were women as well, both beautiful in a very tough way, but the way they shared soft touches of fingertips showed Weiss that they were in each other's company.

"What in the hell is going on here?" She asked, taking a drag from her cigarette and exhaling into the cooling night.

"Surrender your ship and we'll tell you." The girl with black frizzed hair said coolly, wrapping a hand on her elbow to support her hand that held the cigarette.

"It's not my boat. It's my dreadful father's, so you can have it for all I care. But, he'll be running wires everywhere searching for me, so you best watch it." Weiss said while trying to sound bored. In fact, her heart was thumping and she could tell a flush was budding in her cheeks.

The girl who stood across from her laughed a small chuckle, and nodded at her two comrades. They worked on dragging their bags in a pile on the deck, and went below deck.

"We're the Rose, Long, and Donna Huntresses. We've just performed a great getaway. We need a runaway vehicle, and we have found you. Now that you've surrendered this boat, we will be in charge of the charting. Be prepared for adventure. I'm Ruby Rose, and you, are our hostage." The girl in red and black said with a biting wit.

"Well, Miss Rose, I'm Weiss Schnee." Weiss could feel her heart jumping as silver eyes connected with hers. "I refuse to be a hostage in any situation whatsoever, but I would be absolutely up to go on an adventure with you pirate lot."

"One question. What's in the bags?" Weiss asked.

"Let's just call it fake jewels and Lien."

The girl named Ruby grinned, a smile that flashed across her lips, and she turned. "Capture everyone on the ship! There will be one path made. We will set out on our course soon." She turned back to Weiss. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be."


	3. III

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback, friends! I really appreciate it. If you have time, go check out my tumblr: rwbyficsonffn.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter of "The Offshore Pirate."**

Sun shone and rose, and a day was spent lazily. They had swum out to a small patch of sand to relax. They were smoking and swimming and standing on the deck of the yacht. Ruby was becoming more and more open with her boyish and attractive behavior. Silver eyes glinted like new quarters, constantly locked onto Weiss's cyan ones. Her hands were permanently stuck in her pockets, digging into the soft fabric that encased her warm, delicate hands. Weiss longed to admire them in their beauty, the tough and strong tendons that laced long fingers together into palms that seemed to hold the sea's sweet scent in them, and tops of hands that were browned by sun. She had a rough beauty, something that brushed against your eyes in a coarse, angry way. Weiss held her at admiration because of her sailor's knowledge and her adventurous spirit.

Ruby's strong heart was embedded and lit with the dark magic of Weiss's girlish ways and mannerisms, as she was a woman of the times, even though she didn't wear her hair like it. Weiss, with her garb of a rich debutante, paired with Ruby, with her worn clothes of a newly employed pirate, were an unlikely team. They were together though, and enjoyed each other's soft and delicate company.

As circlets of the sun's golden hair were loosened, the shimmer bouncing from wave to wave, light was languorously and lazily shed onto Ruby and Weiss as they sat on a sandy beach, their hair pulled away from their faces and their bathing suits coated with layers of sand and seawater. They were lying on their sides, reclining in planes of golden sand, while passing a cigarette back and forth from hands. Their fingers brushed every once in a while and they would try to ignore the sweetest ecstasy they received from touching each other in a tender way.

Weiss brushed wavelets of snow-white hair away from her face, brushing it and tucking the locks behind her ears with an indolent hand. The quiet was hard for her, trying to stay in complete silence. All of her young self wanted to be immersed in tangled strings of conversations and inflections with the flex of the mouth twisting and changing while forming half thought words. Then, Ruby spoke.

"I've always wanted a life like this. To watch the waves from a secluded area and to live like a right rich woman." Her voice was dripping with sleepiness, the sounds of the ocean lulling her head into a half awake sleep.

"It's really not that fun. I'd much rather live like you. You're all so free." Weiss answered with quick enthusiasm. She gestured to the other two women who had come aboard her father's yacht. They were enjoying a swim, floating on their backs while talking idly about nothing and everything at the same time.

"That's Belladonna and Long. Long is my sister. They've been seeing each other for quite a while now." Ruby said while waving to the two women.

Ruby laughed, a quick short huff that silenced Weiss as she started to speak again. She grinned sheepishly and began to talk. "It's 'not that fun'? You just sit by the ocean or lie on a settee for as long as you want until you have life served to you on a silver platter! Life always looks better on a solid hunk of metal, doesn't it, Miss Schnee?"

Weiss snorted. "I guess. I see what you mean though. It gets a bit boring, just doing the same thing for a while."

"Oh, you poor thing!" Ruby said with a long, sarcastic, and drawn out sigh. "It must get so hard just sitting and smoking your cigarettes with one hand outstretched for a silver spoon."

Weiss's blue eyes narrowed. Then she laughed.

"You are too much, you know that?" There was a hint of joy in her voice, the kind of joy you get when you dance a thin line between attraction and curiosity of the senses with another person, that kind of happiness that dwells deep in the pit of your stomach, awakening a beast that feeds itself on chaste kisses and lust filled looks.

Ruby was still lounging on her settee of spun sand, and she rose in a flurry of rose petals and sand. Weiss followed, smelling excitement in the air.

"Let's go aboard, hostage. March, march!" She said playfully while setting her hand firmly on Weiss's lower back. Weiss almost cried in surprise but bit her tongue. She was not to be outdone by a pirate.

The white haired girl mirrored Ruby and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Aye, aye, Captain." She said softly.


	4. IV

Flickers of soft, pale moonlight illuminated the night. The Lady of the Moon was untangling her silvery locks onto the world and dropping stars out of her comb. Constellations of silvery light flitted around the darkened skies, smoothed and manipulated by a higher being into black heavens.

Ruby and Weiss were sitting on chairs on the slick deck, feet and arms crossed. The ship was set for an island, the island where Belladonna, a proud Faunus, had been born and raised, and their course was easy and slow.

"You haven't told me about yourself, Rose." Weiss said easily, her arm entangling itself from the other to withdraw a cigarette. She lit it and brought it to her puckered mouth.

"There's too much to say."

"Oh, please. Tell me your stories and spin them into horrid little tales of black magic and lies filled with languor." Weiss pleaded, eyes wide with sudden excitement.

Belladonna and Long materialized suddenly, holding trays of dinner, and set them down.

The blonde named Long perked an eyebrow.

"Might as well, Ruby. Just put us in a good light."

Belladonna laughed quietly.

"Yes, please do, Ruby. By the way, we will be reaching the island in the morning." Belladonna remarked softly as she switched on fairy lights over their heads.

They nodded and smiled as the two pirates entwined their hands lazily and walked off.

Weiss turned back to Ruby, whose face was illuminated by the lights, and spoke.

"Tell me. Tell me of these bags that you brought onto my father's ship. Tell me of how you got here. Tell me all of it. I won't mind if you lie."

Ruby laughed, and brushed a hand through her fluff of hair.

"Alright." She immediately launched into her story. She had been training for her Huntress career, planning to start a Huntress team with her sister and Belladonna. They would fight Grimm and protect any who needed it, but on one tragic afternoon, they killed a King Tajitu, which had been guarding a large amount of jewels and Lien. They had reveled in their new riches, as Ruby and Long, whose first name was Yang, were quite poor when their father raised them.

Then, the happiness from their spoils was drained from their cheeks when they discovered that a renowned team of Hunters had claimed the Tajitu for themselves. The Hunters, a group of brutish beasts, had tracked them down to the docks. They had buried the treasure near the docks in the pitch-black darkness, and they had rowed as fast as they could to Weiss's gleaming yacht.

"Why! You are all really pirates!" Weiss exclaimed good-naturedly, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

Ruby chuckled, but then her face turned grave.

"I was utterly and inexplicably jealous and in love with your lifestyle. I wanted to live like you. I wanted your beauty and spoiled natures and your illustrated and orchestrated lifestyles. You're lucky, I hope you know that." Ruby said. She turned her head to Weiss, as there was no answer.

The white haired girl was sound asleep, her head propped by her fist and her lips parted into a soft snore.


	5. V

Sunshine was pouring through every crack in the atmosphere possible, flooding and engulfing the stars with molten light. Moon was overtaken with passionate kisses by Sun, and Sun whispered last farewells to Moon as they promised to cross each other's paths once more tonight.

Weiss was sprawled on a settee with her legs hanging gracefully down from the edge of the chair. Her swift flicks of pages and poised finger to tongue when she turned pages kept Ruby enthralled from afar. She was lazy and exuberant all at once, with the perfect dosage of nonchalant gestures to mix into her act of life. She turned the last page and clapped the book shut, rubbing her eyes as paradise stretched in front of her.

Belladonna was guiding the large yacht to a small bay that opened its arms wide for the.

"Oh! How lovely is this?" Weiss proclaimed, her soft hair rippling in the gentlest breeze she had ever felt.

"Quite." Ruby remarked, patting down the ball of frizz that she affectionately called hair.

"I fell asleep last night during dinner, didn't I?" Weiss asked suddenly, noticing Ruby's cold demeanor. Her crystal eyes grew wide and incredulous.

"Yes." Ruby said shortly.

"Oh, don't be cross with me. I'm not used to hearing someone talk about something other than how I am an angel; the practical personification of youth and freshness." Weiss yawned loudly, her arms outstretched in two wide wings.

"Do you agree with that?" Ruby asked, her voice flat.

"Quietly, and reluctantly. That's the first thing you must do: be reluctant. You have to let them cajole you into accepting your loveliness." Weiss replied.

Ruby arched a dark eyebrow at her companion, incredulous.

"These suitors of yours, you like any of them?" Ruby asked.

"Suitors?" Weiss cackled.

"Why, you pirate ninny! I have a bevy of 'suitresses', as I like to call them, and they are all lovely."

Ruby's eyes lit with an interested fire, and nodded slightly for her to elaborate.

"Well, there is one. I like to call her _she_. _She_ is adventurous and lovely and wild like a fire, but _she_ got caught up in some scandal with multiple people! Can you believe it? I told _her _to drop all of them in a second, and _she _did."

Ruby smirked, and laughed.

"Multiple people, eh? All in one bed?" Ruby asked mischievously. She began to laugh at her own naughty joke.

Weiss laughed with her, surprised at how easily Ruby could coax a long, belly aching laugh from her.

Weiss stopped her giggles and gasped at the islet that drew nearer and nearer to them every second. The blue and green scenery, sparkling seas and greenery that flourished with vigor, all surrounded them, and a large cliff side jutted like a pointed finger from the top of the island. A quick hike would have the four occupants of the yacht up on the cliff in a matter of minutes. The cliff had a large fissure going down the middle, and as they came closer and closer, a small bay was tucked away there. The boat halted in the shade, the first real escape from the sun, not counting moonlit nights.

Weiss kicked off her shoes, her stockings long abandoned and her constricting dresses thrown overboard. The white and dark haired girl climbed down from the boat, feet surrounded by lush sand that they had not felt since swimming to the small island while they were docked. Granules of sand, warmed and wetted down to slush, were now being imprinted by feet, which belonged to barely dressed and browned-by-the-sun peoples.

Belladonna and Long followed from a distance, discarding various articles of clothing to just black bathing suits. The pair locked arms and rushed into the waves, shallow and sapphire blue, and immersed themselves into the sea's gracefully spread arms.

Ruby and Weiss hiked up the sandy incline to the cliff, and when they made it, Ruby sat down leisurely, sliding down a tree; the beginning of a sylvan clearing. Weiss followed shortly after, dusting her icy blue romper off with a swift hand.

Weiss had changed greatly during their voyage to the island. She had tossed her formal wear, worth thousands and thousands of Lien, overboard in an angry spur. She went outside without rouge, and began to sing quiet songs of budding roses in discreet dialect with the rolling tongues and soft words.

Ruby pulled out a piece of paper from her pockets and uncapped a pen with her teeth.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked, eyeing the girl as she scribbled furiously and crossed out multiple strands of words and numbers.

"I'm calculating how much money I buried at the shore." Ruby said casually, her eyes downcast and set on the paper.

"I might head to the other Kingdoms when this is all over." She added.

"Well, what about me?" Weiss asked, her heart jumping at the thought of these lovely adventures ending in a hurried way.

"We'll head to the other Kingdoms and I'll send you off with some of the Lien we have right now. That'll give you some time to think about _she_ or _her_, or whatever ridiculous thing you call your suitress." Ruby said, a slight edge in her voice.

"Now you look here, Ruby Rose!" Weiss was standing up now, her eyes ablaze with an angry fire. "I will not be spoken to in such a patronizing manner. I have been on this crazy journey with you hoodlums, and this kind of respect is unacceptable!"

"I'm sorry, Weiss." Ruby was starting to say, but Weiss cut her off.

"Oh, why don't you just shove it? I just abhor when women say they're sorry in a quiet reserved manner like they actually mean it. Just shove off."

There was silence, which was occasionally broken by Weiss lighting a new cigarette and striking a match. She smoked multiple cigarettes, around three or four, until she walked to the edge of the cliff, and looked down.

"Look at this! Ledges and shelves all made for diving!" Weiss exclaimed, waving Ruby over to admire the naturally made edges just wide and high enough for diving. Belladonna and Yang were specks of black from their viewpoints.

"We'll go swimming tonight." Ruby said hurriedly, desperate to make up her offense to Weiss.

Weiss's eyes gleamed.

"Really? All right then."

Ruby smiled inwardly, pleased to be back on the heiress's good side.


	6. VI

Sunset came, and daylight wrapped its arms around the moon's shoulders, and they parted ways. Luminescence was cast down from the heavens, radiant light shimmering onto the wave-tips that rolled idly towards the shore. Weiss and Ruby were running down the shore, hearts alit with the prosperity and idea of new love.

"Let's climb, Ruby! It'll be so wonderful! Oh, and the view!" Weiss exclaimed, her heart thumping from sprinting along sandy shores.

Ruby nodded in affirmation.

"Let's!"

They clung to the base of the cliff, and in a matter of seconds, their bare legs were scrambling up rocks and shelves.

"How's right here?" Weiss asked, her soft hair identical to the moonlight that shone upon them.

It was a jutted shelf of rock and gravel that held both of their feet and allowed them to sit with their calves dangling over the edge, ten feet up from the sparkling ocean.

They sat for a while, their sides of their legs touching lightly and their palms overlapping.

Weiss, in a quiet act of braveness, reached up to her perfectly crafted ponytail, and released her hip length tresses of alabaster.

The iridescent light that glanced off of her hair, which fell in curls and wavelets, revealed abalone-colored locks that flowed and rippled, long and muse-like, around her barely covered hips.

Ruby stared, unabashed, in awe and wonder.

The longhaired girl stood in an abrupt motion.

"You know what I realized a while ago, Miss Rose?" Weiss asked.

"What is that?"

"We are both puzzle pieces that don't fit. Rebels, horrid little mongrels in a shiny golden ballroom, and we just don't fit. We don't want to fit. And I think that's we get on so well." Weiss said tentatively, her hesitant words lilting in the unusually warm night air.

"Yes. I see your point, Miss Schnee." Ruby replied, crossing her legs and then uncrossing them.

"Ah, just wait right here. I want to try this lovely water." Weiss said, and prepared herself for the dive.

In a graceful, swan leap, she was backlit by the moon, a spectral figure with arms outstretched and neck thrust forward into the night. Her stillness was disrupted by two quick twists midair, and she plummeted forward, her dark shadow disappearing into the sea. Ruby admired, and waited patiently for her silvery hair to appear once more.

Weiss poked her head from the sea, and floated onto her back.

"Oh, this is delightful, Ruby. Well, anyways. What I was saying was the fact that I used to be such a little conformist. I didn't want anything to do with books nor beauty that surrounds us at this moment. In fact, the only joy I got was dancing and going fast in new cars with women that were practically twice my age! Then, I decided that I was to have no more of that, and I think that I turned into this! Lazing, not really caring what I look like, and of course I stopped accepting suitresses!"

Ruby laughed, chimes of her strong vocal chords vibrating into a pleasant ringing.

"Now you come in, Ruby!" Weiss called.

Ruby complied, and jumped into the air, flipping and twisting into the sea's lovely, cool arms.

When she emerged, she found that Weiss was up on the ledges again, another ten feet up. Ruby joined her there, and they hugged their knees for a while.

"Now, Father tried to marry me off. Oh, they were practically dreadful about it! But I found an escape! Something that would keep me sane from all the matchmaking and the people who swooned and kneeled before my feet."

"I found beauty! I don't mean some kind of good-looking face, no, no! I mean that kind of beauty that dazzles you into a daze and this kind of night that makes you breathless. Swimming under moonlight is not just called a good night, but rather a beautiful night, and these adventures are the only things that are keeping me sane!"

"Beauty!" She cried.

Weiss sprang to the edge of the shelf and stayed in the air. She disappeared under a silvery wave, and then appeared once more.

"This kind of beauty is unmistakable, Miss Rose. It hitches a breath in your throat, or makes your fingers shake, or makes your throat go dry." Weiss was now climbing, up and up, two ledges above where Ruby sat.

"Of course. I understand now. These beauties and indulgences are your escape." Ruby said softly, her eyes downcast towards the waves.

"Yes! Yes, now you get it!" Weiss cried in excitement.

She did a small pirouette on the ledge above Ruby, and stood on her toes.

"Best not jump from there, Weiss. You'll hurt yourself!" Ruby said cautiously.

"Not I, not I, Ruby!" Weiss said with glee.

Then, with one last hurrah, she spread her arms into wings, wings that were outstretched into an embrace. She disappeared, and then Ruby heard her laugh floating up from her rocky seat.

It was then, when she knew that she loved Weiss.


	7. VII

**A/N: Thank you for all your support. Here is the conclusion to "The Offshore Pirate". Please review!**

Three days were showered onto them with a soft, affectionate hand. Fate seemed to be in good terms with them, and she and Lady Luck bestowed gifts of fresh afternoons and warm nights. It was a lovely time to be alive, Weiss thought. She was desperately and hopelessly in love with Ruby by now, but in the desert of reality, their love was a tiny plant that budded with excitement.

She knew it was to be short-lived, as the journey to the Kingdoms would bring nothing but harsh blows of reality and slaps on the cheek to wake up from this dream of hers.

"Take me with you, why don't you, Ruby?" Weiss had said softly under the shade of tropical trees.

"I would like nothing better." Ruby replied quietly.

Breezes, soft and brushing across cheeks and bare legs, soothed them to daydreams.

"Is that a proposal I hear from a pirate?" Weiss teased.

Ruby blushed.

"I would think not. It's rather an invitation to escape from reality."

"Dearest Ruby Rose," Weiss whispered. "Are you in love with me?"

"I don't think the answer to that question is important."

"It is to me. Because at this very moment, it appears that I am in love with you."

Ruby widened her eyes and settled back.

"We could get married in the Kingdoms. I heard they have lovely marriage ceremonies over there." Ruby replied casually.

"I love you, Weiss." Ruby said softly, quietly, barely able to be heard.

"I love being with you. I think you're the most fun I've seen in all my years. But perhaps if I were older, wiser, and a bit more bored, I would go to the Kingdoms with you. We could start a whole new life. But in this times, I think I'll go back and marry _her_." Weiss replied sadly.

"But let's not talk of such sad things, shall we? Let's dance!" Weiss added quickly, seeing the small frown on Ruby's face.

There was no music except for the ruffles of branches on trees and the splashes that Belladonna and Long were making while they frolicked like naiads in the sea.

Ruby agreed, jumping to her feet and hoisting Weiss up with a hand. They swayed softly along the sand, listening to the stillness of the earth that moved around them. There was beauty everywhere, from the silver reflection of the moon on tide, to the emerald sheen of palm trees, and the softest breeze that caressed their bodies, pushing them closer together.

Weiss rested her head on Ruby's shoulder, and sighed.

Belladonna came rushing from the sea, dripping with water, and hurried up to the spot of their embrace and slowly turning revolution.

She cleared her throat with a manner of urgency

"What's the matter?" Ruby demanded, releasing Weiss from her clutches and grasping Weiss's hand.

"There's a ship, and it's anchored just about half a mile out. They've found us." Belladonna replied, her calm voice a ripple in the night air.

"Damn!" Weiss whispered.

"Get up onto the cliff. We'll examine the ship from there." Ruby commanded, and Belladonna turned.

"Blake." Ruby said softly. Belladonna turned. "Keep Yang controlled and safe."

Blake Belladonna smiled and nodded. Then she ran towards the bay to retrieve Long, and her figure disappeared behind a wall of dark rock.

Weiss and Ruby clasped hands, and made their way up to the tip of the cliff. There, they stayed for a restless night, lying side by side under moonlight and Belladonna and Long keeping watch from behind.

There they lay, sprawled next to each other, with Weiss nestled in the crook of Ruby's widespread arm, dreaming and whispering to each other of the sunrise that spread in front of them like a fluttering eye of the sun. Eyelashes, the fringe of the outer orange circle that was the sun's wide red-gold eye, batted heavily in a steady beat, slowly fading into the bluing sky that held goddesses and hidden stars.

Then, they saw the ship. It was small and wide, holding about ten occupants, all who had frowns and binoculars.

"It's all over!" Ruby declared sullenly.

Weiss clapped a hand over her mouth and cried out.

"Let's board the ship. We'll be safer there. I'm not being hunted by a bunch of policemen and investigators on Belladonna's island."

They made their way down the cliff, and rushed onto the yacht, skivvying up and down the ladders. When they made it onto the deck, they slowly edged their way out of the bay, showing their faces in the dim sunlight.

The scene was peaceful as ever, two women lounging on settees and two women guiding the ship out. Ruby and Weiss were standing now, watching the mist float in gossamer cloaks over the whole blue and red setting of sunrise and sea.

Dew flurried up as the yacht plowed swiftly through waves and coated their skin with seawater. Shadows created by the moon was cast out by the sun, banished to deep corners and the two figures melted into one, and Ruby was enveloping Weiss's mouth with hers. Their kiss lasted long, soft and gentle, with love perturbations whispered against cheekbones and neck veins. It was an endless moment on a quickly moving boat.

Two figures, one familiar and the other less known, both scrambled up the side of the yacht, their binoculars long abandoned and their frowns inscribed onto ruddy cheeks.

"Weiss! Weiss Schnee!" Weiss's father was calling her now, a long, incessant howl that broke the entwined figures into separate pieces.

"Is this what you've been doing for the past couple of days? Running around like this and besmirching the Schnee family name?" He demanded.

"Oh, you insufferable fool!" Weiss spat.

"That's all from you for now, young lady." He snapped.

"I will say one last thing that you are surely familiar with by now: shove off!" Weiss exclaimed, her arms now loosening themselves from Ruby's neck. She stomped down to the edge of the boat and was escorted by policemen.

Weiss's father glared after her and turned back to Ruby. Then, his face stretched and he smiled.

"Ah, Ruby! You hopeless romantic! Did you find what you wished from that special girl of mine?" He asked, his voice warm and kind.

Ruby nodded. "Yes, sir. I knew when I first heard of her I had to have her."

"Well, you can have her! She's been driving me up the wall with her antics and her books and her lemons." Weiss's father declared while grasping Ruby's hand and pumping it up and down.

Ruby gave a good-natured laugh.

"I'll have her, sir."

"Oh, shh. She's coming aboard." Ruby said softly.

Weiss was climbing the ladder, her petulant gaze flooding back onto her face as she eyed her father.

"Weiss, I have something to tell you." Ruby began. Weiss clasped her hands behind her back and nodded for Ruby to continue.

"Weiss, this was all a scheme. I'm Ruby Rose, and I'm training to be a Huntress. I will be attending Beacon next autumn. I'm not a pirate. I crafted this plan out of Vytal's humid air with my sister and her girlfriend – " Ruby pointed at Belladonna and Yang, who were now dressed in lovely dresses and had their hair down to their waists.

"I knew I had to have you." Ruby whispered. Her voice was choked with emotion and strength.

Waves of understanding and wrath flew across Weiss's paling face. She took a step forward towards Ruby and flung herself onto the dark haired girl.

Her cyan eyes looked into Ruby's silver ones.

"Will you promise to a vengeful god that it was all your plan?" Weiss asked.

"Yes. I would swear it a million times and over." Ruby replied eagerly.

Weiss giggled giddily and grinned. "I want you to lie to me as sweetly as you know how for the rest of my life."

Ruby nodded with a smile spread across her face.

"What was in the bags?" Weiss murmured.

"Fake jewels and Lien." Ruby answered. "That was one of the two true things I told you."

Weiss smiled.

"I think I can guess that other one."

She pulled Ruby to her lips and kissed her softly in the glimmering moment.


End file.
